Reno and Aya's First Date
by Mz Hxde
Summary: It's been in my head for a while what their first date would be like so I thought why not write it down


**Disclaimer:** Any and all characters or w/e you recognise from the game/movie don't belong to me they belong to Square Enix and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Aya and Kaya _do_ belong to me :3

**Come my lady**

**Come, come my lady**

**You're my butterfly**

**Sugar baby**

**Come my lady you're my**

**Pretty baby ill make your legs shake**

**You make me go crazy**

**

* * *

**

"Tifa I feel ridiculous" I said smoothing out the wrinkles on the dress Kaya had lent me,

"You look lovely" she said taking another strand of hair and wrapping it around the curling iron, today was my first 'date' with Reno since we'd agreed to give it a go and of course Tifa and Kaya were all a buzz with the possibility of giving me a 'date makeover' which is why I was sat in a chair in Tifa's room in front of a vanity mirror while she and Kaya curled my hair and painted my fingernails a pale pink colour to match the dress I was wearing,

"I don't see what's wrong with my usual clothes" I scowled, "I mean he likes me in my usual clothes. God only knows why of course, I must have hit him too hard with the Electro Mag Rod"

"Nothing's wrong with your usual clothes it's just this is a date. Your first date and it's special" Kaya said putting her nail polish away, "Right Tifa?"

"Right, so sit still and stop fussing" she commanded,

"Yes Mummy" I slumped in the chair childishly and let Kaya and Tifa proceed to torture me.

* * *

When I was finally allowed out of Tifa's room I headed straight for the beers in the fridge, slamming the top against a counter in the kitchen I took a long swig, "Much better"

"Aw Aya you look like a proper girl today" Cloud teased

"Shut it Strife" I growled taking a swing at Cloud

"Now, now that's no way for a girl to act" he laughed dodging my attack,

"I'll fucking show you how a girl can act!" I tried taking another swing at Cloud but my movement was restricted in the dress, "stupid fucking dress" I complained,

"Don't make me bring back the swear jar!" Tifa warned coming into the kitchen, "you know I will"

"Yeah I know you will" I grumbled drinking down the rest of my beer and throwing it in the bin, then my newly sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a bike pulling up outside, "Hurrah freedom!" I cheered running past Tifa who called after me to take the bag and cardigan that went with the dress, I grabbed them and ran out of the door as fast as I could,

"You look nice yo"

"I feel like an idiot, we need to go to Shin Ra and then we can do whatever you want" I climbed on the back of Reno's bike and put my arms behind me to hang on to the back of the bike,

"You can put your arms around here yo" Reno said taking a hand in his and putting it around his waist, "no one's gonna say anything yo"

"Three things, first I'll be fine holding on to the back if we _were_ to crash you'd die and I'd be fine. Second I don't do 'affectionate' things and third I'm still not used to being around people let alone touching anyone so I'll take that hand back thank you"

"I'm sorry yo, I forgot about the whole hormone therapy thing"

"Eh it's fine, I'll get used to it like I've gotten used to everything else"

"So Shin Ra then yo"

"Park round the back as well I'd rather not let anyone see me like this, I have a reputation to uphold"

So Reno and I drove to Shin Ra and snuck in the back entrance and up to my room where I kicked off the shoes Kaya had picked to go with the dress and put on a pair of pale pink boots, "much better" I took out the pins Tifa had piled my hair on top of my head with and shook my hair free, "alright let's get out of here"

So once again Reno and I snuck down the back stairs and back out to where he'd parked his bike, "so where _are_ we going?"

"I was planning to go to the arcade yo" Reno laughed nervously,

"And you're thinking now I'm gonna think you're cheap blah, blah, blah" I said relishing the feeling of the wind in my now free hair, "There's a House of the Dead game in the Arcade I've never been able to beat single player"

"I'm a decent enough shot yo" Reno smiled

"To the arcade" I laughed

* * *

"Alright this is the bit I _always_ get stuck at" I said not looking over at Reno but keeping an eye out for that one Zombie that always jumps out when I have no health left and kills me, "THERE!" I pointed my gun at the zombie and Reno was able to shoot it while I shot the rest of the horde finishing the level and the game, "oh yes!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you that happy with a gun in your hand yo"

"Well to be fair I usually don't like using my gunblade" I said stepping down from the platform and heading to the small bar, "two beers" I told the guy taking out my purse,

"It's a date yo. I'm supposed to pay" Reno said putting his hand on mine briefly,

"You paid for the game at least let me buy drinks, I don't like having everything paid for. I make my own money I can pay for stuff" I argued

"Again it's a date yo. I'm supposed to pay"

"Don't care" I handed over the cash for the drinks, "here" I handed Reno the beer and gave him a half smile, "this is fun"

"Glad you think so yo"

The two of us just stood there and drank our beers in silence just watching the arcade around us. When we'd finished we played one more game, a bike racing game then called it a night,

"I'll call round sometime yo" Reno said as I got off his bike,

"Sure whatever, well I'll be seeing ya" I waved to Reno as I walked into the house, "I'M BACK!" I yelled,

"You are the most un-romantic person ever!" Tifa yelled rushing at me from the top of the stairs,

"See I knew you'd be watching" I narrowed my eyes at her, "and besides he knows I like him so what's the big damn deal"

"The big damn deal is you might have been a littler nicer than 'sure whatever' Aya"

"Aya's never been overly affectionate with anyone" Cloud said coming down the stairs and steering Tifa into the living room by her arm, "that's why she'll never be a real girl" he added with a backwards glance at me,

"I quite like the way I am" I said taking off my boots from under my dress and following Cloud and Tifa into the living room,

"Well alright but tell me what happened?"

"We went to the arcade, I finished house of the dead on two player and we drank beer" I said simply,

"You two are without a doubt the strangest couple I've ever encountered" Tifa said making Cloud laugh,

"You expected anything different from Aya?" he said, "This is the way she's always been and will always be"

"Damn straight!"

* * *

**Like I say,**

**The situation has been buzzing around in my head all day.**

**How would their first date go?**

**Aya's not excatly the most affectionate person in the world and with -SPOILERS- she can't really be around people let alone Reno who she does like, even if she doesn't show it **

**Aya: Why should I? He knows I like him, don't you?**

**Reno: Know what yo?**

**Aya: That I like you ... or whatever**

**Reno: Yeah I know it yo**

**Aya: See so there's no point in me shouting it from the moutian tops, besides I haven't kicked the crap out him recently **

**They have a strange relationship  
**


End file.
